


STD Unfair

by LetMeLeadForever



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Kissing Booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLeadForever/pseuds/LetMeLeadForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie sets up a kissing booth at the STD Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STD Unfair

"I'm a Christian woman, Annie," Shirley reminds her, for what may have been the fifteenth time in the span of about four minutes, as the woman continued to root through the monstrous purse she hauled around with her. What Annie wouldn't give for five minutes alone with that purse and a range of her own organizational gear (highlighters, folders, oh my).

"I know," Annie nods, wondering if she should tell Shirley that she could donate without actually having to kiss her (and not sacrificing any of those Christian morals), but she decides against it after a moment. She just smiles politely instead, watching as the first dollar was slipped into the 'STD Fundraiser' pot. Annie floods with relief, finally assured in the knowledge that someone had donated to the kissing booth. It was early, and barely anyone was around yet, but she still felt a rise of horror as someone walked past the booth without even glancing at her. 

"I'm a Christian woman, I'm not a nun," Shirley clarifies to Annie, and reassures herself, before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Annie's cheek.

~

  
"Children are dying everyday, and everyone's acting like STD's are this huge problem, and it's like -- just wear a condom, you know?" People were already starting to file behind her, but Britta appeared an unmovable object leaning against the desk that separates them. "And, this, trafficking yourself. I thought you were better than this, Annie."

"It's raising money, Britta," Annie sighs, glancing apologetically to the line behind her. She loved Britta, she really did, but sometimes she kind of wished the girl would just care less about...everything. It wasn't as if the booth was hurting anyone, except maybe her dignity (she had earned fifteen dollars in the past hour, but only because she had kissed a few people she didn't wish to mention). She shivered, and wondered if prostitutes felt like this. Maybe Britta had a point.

"I'm only doing this because you're my friend, and not because I believe in it," Britta declares, loudly, slipping a scrunched up dollar into the jar, before bracing herself once more on the desk. Annie knows that she hasn't asked Britta to do this for her, that she wouldn't really be offended if Britta hadn't decided to donate, but she still thinks it's a nice gesture.

Britta kisses her on the lips. It's better than Fat Neil, who tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, but not quite as good as Dean Pelton, because she pulls away halfway through the kiss to rant about dying seals or eels or meals or whatever. Annie shuts her up with another kiss, then forces her to donate another dollar.

~

"This is so dumb," Jeff scoffs, glancing at the shoddily painted sign that announces the reason for this stall - 'kisses for STD'. Maybe she should have come up with something a little more snappier, but it a spur of the moment kind of decision, so it wasn't as if she had time to arrange for a better sign to be made. Jeff's eyebrows were judging her.

"Then leave," Annie shoots back, crossing her arms over her chest. She was trying to appear braver, like a dam protecting against the oncoming waves, but a petulant child was reflected in Jeff's stare. She dropped her hands back to her side for a moment, before fiddling with her skirt, smoothing it down.

"I care about charity," Jeff mocks, slipping two dollars into the jar. She feels a little burst of joy about the fact she, officially, has thirty five dollars - which might just be more than Greendale has ever earned at a fundraiser, not to brag or anything.

"You're such a liar."

Jeff leans in without responding, lips inches from her own, before pulling back and considering her. Her features scrunch up, but she doesn't bother speaking again, merely allows Jeff to draw whatever conclusion he wants. When he leans in again, he decides to press a kiss to her forehead, which is more awkward than Britta ranting against her lips and Shirley kissing her cheek.

"You still get another kiss," she says as Jeff pulls away, glancing to the pot. He stares at it, almost like he wants to pull one of the dollars from it, but instead levels her with a shrug.

"I'll get that one later."

 ~

"You should go first," Abed begins, nodding towards Troy as they slip their dollars into the pot. The stall had, technically, been closed for the past hour or so (after she kissed Alex - not Starbucks, it was wrong to call him that after their lips had touched - for the third time). There was only so many times someone could be subjected to his stink before it become too much. It wasn't as if she was going to deny Troy and Abed, though, not when the procedures were going to charity. 

"No, you put your dollar in the pot first," Troy responds, glancing between Abed and Annie, like he's waiting for his best friend to relent or for Annie to step in. No one moves. 

"You're a better kisser." Annie didn't bother asking why Abed knew that, or how he knew that, because Troy and Abed were....Troy and Abed. Of course they were  _that_ close and, since Annie had kissed at least half their school tonight, it wasn't as if she was in any position to judge. 

"First is worst." It was almost too funny, too cute, to see them nod together as if this logic was the most sound thing Troy had ever said; maybe it was. Annie wouldn't be too surprised.

Abed shuffles to the side, allowing Troy to face Annie more easily, before their lips are touching as his hands are pressed against her waist. He has to lean across the desk, which digs harshly into his stomach, but he doesn't mind too much. It's soft and warm, like kissing Britta or pancakes, except with more firmness to his movements, like he was actually focusing on the kiss rather than the rights of penguins. Troy pulled back after a few moments, leaving her feeling as warm and soft as his lips, and Abed is there, pressing his lips against hers to replace Troy's. It's more methodical, like it has to be perfect, and it is perfect, even if Abed's mouth tastes like pretzels. He pulls back, too, after a moment, sharing a glance with Troy that Annie just couldn't read.

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool." 


End file.
